Will You?
by Lily Grace
Summary: A fic of few 'words'. The deserving couple, Ron and Hermione, get a happy, calm, romantic, and surprising Yule Ball in their last year at Hogwarts.


**Will You?**

The night had to be perfect. And it was. It was like a fairyland, with twinkling lights, glistening ice statues, red and green poinsettias, mistletoe, white snowflakes gently falling. Hogwarts castle truly looked enchanted. For that day, everyone who lived there could forget that Voldemort has returned, that he was on a killing rampage. The Order of the Phoenix and all the Aurors in employment were on guard for any suspicious happenings that could result in an attack.

But, that was all forgotten in the Gryffindor Common Room. All the guys had finished getting ready and were sitting around the fire, waiting for their dates. Harry seemed slightly agitated, as this was to be his first formal event with Ginny. His green robes were more mature that year, more refined and simple. They matched his eyes as they flicked back and forth from his robe, his best friend, and the stairs to the girls dormitory. Ron seemed unusually composed and still. He had his hair cut earlier in Hogsmeade, and along with his strongly built frame, his elegant blue robes made him dashing. His eyes of the same color stared into the fire, contemplating only thoughts that could lead to a surprise. Seamus and Dean were also waiting. Neville had left with the rest of the Gryffindors, to go to the Ball, where he would meet up with his date, Luna. Seamus was waiting for Lavender, and Dean was waiting for Parvati.

They heard movement on the stairs, making them all leap to their feet, easing the tension in the room. A figure appeared at the bottom of the steps. It was Parvati, with Lavender right in back of her. Parvati wore turquoise taffeta; Lavender wore lace of pale yellow. They smiled at Dean and Seamus, taking their proffered arms, and walking down stairs. Ron and Harry watched them go. They both turned when they heard a throat clear. They looked at the stairs, to see the two most beautiful girls they'd ever laid eyes on. Ginny wore her long wavy red hair down, with diamond earrings, necklace, bracelet, and the most gorgeous strapless satin in a rustling shining deep brown. She smiled shyly at Harry. They joined hands, looking at each other; the ease in each other's presence was calming. They turned to the door, and waited for Ron and Hermione.

Hermione had her long curly brown hair up, with curls coming down in waves. She wore a pale blue of the winter sky, in streaming silk with a hint of sleeves, complimenting the small pearls in her ears, on her neck, and at her wrist. Their hearts beat faster as their breath caught when they looked at each other. Ron couldn't take his eyes off her, and Hermione didn't want them to. Smiles slowly crept on their faces…genuine, happy smiles. There was going to be magic that couldn't be taught tonight.

Four smiling faces met each other, and they walked down to the Ball together. Happy faces greeted them as they entered, with knowing smiles. Everyone wanted them all to experience some happiness, some calm, to enjoy themselves. There was a huge dance floor, glistening like an icy lake, reflecting the soft twinkling light of the candles above. Dozens of white clothed round tables encircled the dance floor, covered in glittering candles and Christmas roses. Banquet tables heaped with warm cider, hot cocoa, delicious, hot meats, succulent desserts, juicy fruits, crisp vegetables, and fresh breads were facing the right and left of the Hall. Open doors with hanging mistletoe led to small balconies were every few feet, fit only for a couple. It was the prefect night.

The four quickly gathered plates of food, and settled at a table near a balcony. They ate, drank, laughed, smiled, held hands, and were happier than they had been in a long time. There was no talk of war, death, killing, fighting, Death Eaters, and especially the name Voldemort. No one, not even he, could stop this night from happening. Some even thought to themselves that if Tom Riddle were to walk through the doors of the Great Hall, he would be moved to dance, smile, relax, and forget his vengeance. Though this is highly doubtful, and was soon a dismissed idea, it did not stop the festivities from continuing as though Tom Marvolo Riddle had never been born, nor any other evil overlord ever existed.

The songs were so engaging, and the dancing looked so entertaining, that Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny quickly decided to join after finishing their dinner. A beautiful waltz called 'Rhapsody in Blue' began to play as Ron and Harry whisked Hermione and Ginny onto the dance floor. Shyness, clumsiness, embarrassment, and awkwardness were no where to be seen as they closed their eyes, soft smiles appeared on their lips, and they let their feet carry them. Harry and Ginny twirled around, cutting a neat path through the crowd, finding themselves in the middle. They stared into each other's eyes, arms holding each other dearly, and they forgot about the world. They were going to move slowly, love slowly, care for each other slowly, and be friends slowly. Fate had put them together through trials, and now they would bond themselves together as lovers. The kissed an innocent kiss.

Ron and Hermione danced slowly, her head resting on his chest. The peacefulness surrounding them could not be broken. They found themselves in a dream, with such calm and joy; they could only be with each other. They had slowly stopped dancing, not needing a tune to carry them. The mistletoe in the doorway floated above their heads as they moved to the balcony. They felt as though they were in Heaven, but they couldn't feel more alive. All they needed was the other in front of them, with a warm hand to guide them, a comforting shoulder to sooth them, a genuine smile to make them happy, and gentle kiss to enrapture. They had grown unknowingly close to each other in seven years, and were now each other's match. They leaned their heads forward, resting against each other forehead. They felt as though they could never stop smiling, and could never be lonely again. Nothing could take this away. They slowly kissed, a soft kiss, and loving kiss. They still had passion, they still had fire, but they no longer needed to hold back. Ron's hand moved gently from Hermione's waist as his eyes began to reveal his surprise.

Hermione looked down to see his hand holding something. It was a ring. A simple, beautiful ring. A ring that could only be for them. It passed down through his family, and it always found it's true home. A gold, shining band. A small, proud, glistening diamond. _Ron + Hermione_ inscribed inside the band. Hermione turned her eyes towards Ron's. There were no longer any surprises, just him as he was. That was what he offered to her. Her eyes shined with love, no secrets. That was what she wanted to give to him.

"Will you?" He whispered. It was a simple statement that changed their lives.

Her eyes told him yes. Her smile told him she loved him. His told her forever. The ring was slipped on her finger, their lips met. Harry and Ginny would come to this someday. Until then, that magical night belonged solely to those who 'would'.


End file.
